


What, Like, Recreation?

by Dogtagsandsmut



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), Metalocalypse
Genre: AU, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogtagsandsmut/pseuds/Dogtagsandsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a scene in Hedwig and the Angry Inch. So was the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What, Like, Recreation?

Nathan grunted, and submerged himself fully in the water. This sucked. He was too old for a baby sitter, having just had his 15th birthday, but he'd told his parents that he would under no circumstances watch his little sister, so they brought in a babysitter, a lithe young college student with a love of numbers and no tolerance for slacking, and if the baby sitter was home, and Nathan was home, Nathan had a baby sitter. The boy was such a hardass. Nathan's father had hired the older boy specifically for that reason. All Nathan ever wanted to do was sing into his karaoke machine, pushing his vocal cords to their limit. . .lower. . .no lower. But his baby sitter was all business.

"Have you finished your homework, Nathan?"

He ignored the question hollered from the next room over, where Charlie sat with Nathan's little sister. The message was garbled through the full bathtub of water, but he didn't need to know the words. It was the same, every night. He instead let his hand drift across his stomach, somewhat clumsy with lack of experience.

"Naaaaaa-than!" Nathan ran out of breath and emerged from the water, gasping a little for air as his hand drifted further down his belly. 

"What?!" He half-choked out, coughing slightly.

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Jesus age, YES, it's DONE for fuck's sake."

"I heard that!"

"So tell my dad!" And with that, Nathan turned his attention to the task at hand. He was half-hard anyway--the sensual wrap of water on his dick always did that to him. He stretched out fully in the claw-footed tub, taking his semi in hand. He experimented for a moment, running his hand up and down the length, testing the girth, feeling the heat even through the water. He played with his tip a little, feeling slightly self-conscious.

Nathan wasn't sure of much. He tended to go through life dealing with problems as they came, rather than planning ahead or worrying. He wasn't sure of much, but he was sure of several things: for one, he knew there was darkness in him. After the incident at his school, the teachers watched him more closely. What kind of child sits quietly in the principle's office, covered in another child's blood? And doesn't flinch? 

Yes, he knew there was darkness in him. It clawed its way out of his throat every time Nathan was alone with his Tiny Tikes microphone. Nathan was also sure that one day, he'd use his size and his darkness to do something big, excusing the pun. He wasn't sure if that was wrestling, or football. Or, maybe music. . .maybe. . . He knew he'd be good at knocking people over, either way.

Nathan was also sure that he enjoyed cock. Especially his own, and probably others. He loved to roll his thick length around in his hands, feeling its weight and temperature. He would stroke it and play with it, pushing the foreskin around, sometimes wishing he had two pricks to compare techniques. He was pretty sure playing with his dick was his favorite activity, and only imagined that the same would be said when he was finally allowed to play with other dudes' members.

He continued to stroke, still feeling out what he really liked and what was just so-so. Tuning everything out but the feel of his wet hair stuck to his chest and his hand wrapped around his dick, he let himself fully relax. He glanced over at the hallway. Empty. He was safe for now. He began dragging his hand up and down the length of the shaft, fingering the long thick vein that ran along the underside of his cock. He glanced over again. Coast was still clear. He stroked faster, squeezing the base of his prick to forestall the inevitable.

Nathan heard footsteps coming up the the hallway, and he wished for a moment that he had closed the bathroom door, but Charlie always gave Nathan his privacy, so he stopped stroking and waited for the other boy to pass by. Sure enough, Charlie, baby in arms, walked past with quiet footsteps. After he was out of sight, Nathan began quietly stroking himself again, careful not to agitate the water. He heard Charlie changing Natalie's diaper in the third bedroom, and tuned the smell of dirty sprog poop out. He rubbed harder, digging his nails in a little and rolling his eyes back in his head. He'd seen that once, in a porno. It had been a good luck for the actor in question, so Nathan had made it his game face.

Steps coming back up the hallway. This time Charles walked past the open door, did a double take, and backed up, pausing with one hand on the door frame. Charles stared at Nathan, and slowly laid the baby down on the bathroom tile. She kicked a little but otherwise didn't fuss. Charles stepped over her with a dainty leg. Nathan stared at him as the older boy walked over to the tub, hand still firmly clamping his hard-on. Charles, not even really looking at Nathan now, slowly squatted, lowering his hand into the water and encircling Nathan's dick with his long pianist's fingers. Those elegant digits began moving over the head of younger boy's dick and his eyes rolled into his head for real. It was amazing. Charlie's fingers danced across Nathan's skin, squeezing and jerking and wringing with just the right amount of pressure and force. Nathan began gasping and breathing heavy, and Charles only sped up the movement of his hand. Over the tip, now back down, now to the sack, and a stroke and a squeeze and a rubbing sensation. Nathan felt his balls tighten, contracting muscles in his groin as they began to rise. The feeling washed up into his pelvic region before flooding down his dick and he began to jerk, and whimper, and grimace into that talented little fist. He felt the concentrated heat in the base of his prick begin to gather, and then there was a squeezing sensation, and he was coming into the water, off-white ribbons dancing out from the head of his cock. His whole body was aflame, and he felt as though the air had been sucked from his lungs. His thighs quivered as he finished off, one last squirt that didn't seem to want to leave the head of his prick. He'd never come that hard in his life, never seen the red of his eyelids with such clarity or felt his whole body tingle before. His head swum. 

He looked back up at Charles, who was already rising, still not all that focused on him. The older boy drew a white business card from his blouse before turning and without looking, flicking the card into the bathwater. It landed face up amongst the floating white masses, but Charlie was already picking the baby up off the floor and walking away, his schoolgirl's skirt fluttering up behind him. 

Nathan sunk back into the tub with a heavy sigh. He picked up the card: "Charles Foster Ofdensen. Band Manager for hire."

 

 

fuhfuhfuhfuh fin.


End file.
